


We Chose Eachother

by drarrysgirl



Category: robron
Genre: M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrysgirl/pseuds/drarrysgirl
Summary: Robert over hears Aaron talking to Seb at bedtime ❤





	We Chose Eachother

The warmth he felt walking through the front door and knowing he was home gave him as much comfort now as it did months ago when he moved back in. Memories and moments had settled in to every surface, every part of the house held whispers of kisses and I love you's. Robert smiled as he dropped his jacket on to the couch, shadows of their soft lazy sex the night still lingering.  
He had put so much thought and effort and work into getting The Mill ready, obsessing over furniture amd colour schemes and wanting all the best gadgets and comforts he could afford. He wanted to give Aaron and Liv the best of everything and back then that meant "things". It was only now after so much had happened he truly realised what home was, what it meant. It was the sound of Liv singing to the radio while she cooked breakfast. It was Aaron leaving his shoes at the bottom of the stairs every night for everyone to trip over. It was movie nights and popcorn, laughter over dinner and the comfort of knowing who is coming up the stairs just by listening to the sound of them moving and breathing.  
Sebs bottles littered the kitchen work tops and one of his toys was still singing somewhere in the livingroom. Baby Tv was talking to an empty room and Robert heart felt full and warm knowing this was Sebs home as much as his own.  
How had he gotten so lucky?  
Toeing his shoes off and making the effort to pick them up and carry them upstairs (he was not about to be called out for double standards) Robert crept up the stairs, pulling his tie off as he went and feeling the tension from his work day coming off with it. Upstairs was quiet but a light spilled out from Sebs room, filling the landing with a warm glow. A low deep voice was speaking softy and Roberts heart thrummed that little bit faster, a rythum it saved just for Aaron.  
Tiptoeing so as not to disturb bedtime, he leaned against the doorframe and peeked through the small gap. Inside, snuggled together on the big wicker chair that Aaron insisted was a waste of space but spends more time in than anyone, was Roberts entire world.  
He still couldn't describe the feeling he got when he saw Aaron craddling Seb. Robert was so used to being the centre of his own world. Being selfish came easy to him before. But when he looks at this man, who loves him, who knows him wholly and truly loves him holding his Son, he knows he can never be selfish again.  
"You're gonna steal the show though, obviously. We'll get you a little suit and tie to match me and Daddy and everyone is just gonna cry with how cute you'll look."  
Aaron was rocking very gently in the chair, Seb craddled safe in his big strong arms. Arms that are usually covered in oil and dirt, that spend their days tearing cars apart and riffling through scrap. With his sleeves pushed up from bath time Robert takes in the soft hint of a tan, the strong hard muscles that right now are soft as a feather as they hold Seb close.  
Hes about to push the door open and whisper his goodnight but he stops and takes a moment to drink in the look on Aarons face. There is no other word for it. It's love. He is looking down at tiny eyes as the flutter into slumber and you can feel the love pouring out of him. Robert is lucky enough to know that look, to have had that look bestowed on him.  
It catches in his breath and he almost misses Aarons next words,  
"He's asked me to adopt you, you know, after the wedding? Dont know if he mentioned it to you first? Probaly not the muppet..."  
Thick strong fingers stroke a line too gentle for their size down the side of Sebs face as his eyes flutter but remain open. Its as if in his tiny wisdom he realises the conversation is turning serious and he doesnt want to miss it.  
Robert realised he is holding his breath as he leans closer into the room. He can hear their breathing, soft like a cat purring as their chests rise and fall together.  
"I'm not gonna lie," Aaron went on, "I bricked it at first. I said yes obviously but then I lay awake all night thinking about it."  
He continued tracing delicate lines down Sebs cheeks as Robert willed his heart not to pack in on him.  
"I kept thinking of my Dad." Aaron said, his voice a broken whisper now and Robert fought ever urge to rush in and hold him.  
"I didnt have a very good dad you see, not like your Daddy. Mine was a very bad man."  
The hand stoking Sebs face was shaking slightly but Seb didnt seem to mind. He lay peaceful and content in strong arms that trembled and listened to the gruff voice as it spoke tender whispers.  
"I worried so much that I would turn out like him. I mean, not exactly like him he was a monster. But what if it's just not in me to be a good Dad to anyone? I know what it's like to be let down and disappointed all the time and I would never want to do that to you. You deserve so, so much better than what I had."  
Silent tears dropped on to the clean fluffy baby grow and Robert watched as Aaron scooped Seb up, drawing him close and feathering soft kisses across his forehead. He knew of course the Aaron still had things he needed to work through after Gordon. It was something he was ready to hold Aarons hand through when it came but now in the face of it he felt inadequate. He looked at the beautiful broken man he was about to marry and he wanted to scoop up every piece of him and keep him safe from the world.  
A small smile played around Aarons eyes and Robert heart ached.  
"But then I thought of Paddy." He smiled down of Seb, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.  
"Paddy isnt my Dad by blood but he's my Dad in every sense of the word. He's shown me what unconditional love really is. It doesnt matter about blood. Paddy has always been there for me when I've needed him and I wouldnt be who I am today if it werent for him. We chose each other, me and him."  
He slips his finger inside Sebs tiny hand and five chubby fingers close around it.  
"I choose you. There was a time when I didnt think I'd be able to be in your life at all, but some things you just cant control. I want to be your Dad, and I want to be the best Daddy I can possibly be. If you'll have me. If you choose me too?"  
A gentle squeeze around his finger and a silent pact was made. Aaron brought their hands up to his face and kissed Sebs hand lightly.  
"I love you Seb. And I love your Daddy. I am going to make sure nothing ever comes inbetween our family ever again. You and Liv are everything to us and me and Daddy will do everything we can to keep you both safe and happy."  
Tiny eyes finally succumbed to sleep and his slow steady breathing was the only noise to be heard.  
Robert realised he was holding his breath and he let it out in a long shaky blow. The door creaked as he leaned in to the room with a wet face and a warm smile. Aaron looked up and Robert didnt need to confess he had heard everything, he knew it was there on his face and in his eyes.  
He crept in slowly and sat on the arm of the chair, his finger sliding in to Aarons hair as he leaned to kiss his forehead. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, a comfortable silence settled between them as they watched Seb sleep.  
"He's perfect, isnt he."  
Aaron whispered. It wasnt a question.  
"Well he takes after his Dad."  
Robert replied, his hand still combing through Aarons hair.  
"Smug get."  
Aaron laughed quietly.  
"I didnt mean me."


End file.
